Everything Will Be Alright
by crystalessence
Summary: Weiss has always had trust issues, that is until she came to Beacon academy and everything she thought was true was turned upside down and her life was changed forever. WeissxBlake Shipping. Random Fluff drabble from a writer working late at night.


_**Everything will be alright**_

"_**Our Candle burns away the ashes full of lies."**_

Weiss Schnee had trust issues this was of no surprise to any of her teammates and really who could blame her? Being raised as the only child in one of the richest families in the world had its disadvantages, one of the largest and most detrimental being the distrust that she had built up over the years of anyone outside her family. "

Trust no one" was not just the Schnee family motto it was a way of life to Weiss. Everyone seemed to have an angle that they were working in order to achieve some sort of personal gain. Weiss never questioned this and as a result she had kept itself isolated voluntarily from anyone that was until she came to Beacon and met Blake Belladonna.

Amber eyes met Ice blue and Weiss felt something shift deep within her soul, and she knew that absolutely nothing would be the same again.

"_**I gave my soul to you"**_

The months passed and over the course of that first semester Weiss found herself growing far closer to her team than she had every allowed herself to become during her life. However out of all her teammates Weiss found herself spending more and more time with the team's resident bookworm.

What initially started off as simple study sessions evolved into deep discussions of classical literature that more often than not lasted late into the night and if they were lucky went on until the suns' first rays crested the horizon in the distance.

Weiss came to cherish these conversations with Blake and it wasn't long until she came cherish Blake in the same way, though it would be several more weeks before she would admit it to herself let alone to Blake. Then on one fateful night in October Weiss cornered Blake in her favorite spot in the library.

She had been so nervous, shaking as she held Blake's hands in her own and confessed to everything. The sly looks when she thought Blake hadn't been looking, the nights where she had lain awake staring up at Ruby's bunk as she tried to resist looking across the room to where Blake lay sleeping peacefully. When all was said and done she sat there in front of Blake with her soul laid bare, tears threating to burst from her eyes as she waited for the rejection that she was sure would come.

Then Weiss felt a sudden presence close to her and looking up she came face to face with a smiling and teary eyed Blake who took her face gently in her hands.

"You dolt "Blake muttered and in the next moment a soft pair of lips pressed against Weiss's own.

"_**You cut me from behind."**_

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Weiss stared dumbstruck as she watched her girlfriend rush from the room. Horror filling her soul as she hoped against hope that she had misheard Blake. Everything felt like it was crumbling around her. Her mind was a swirling tempest of confusion and hurt. Was Blake really a Faunus? Was she really apart of the organization that was responsible for the deaths of so many innocent lives? So many Schnee lives?

Yang and Ruby watched in stunned silence as Weiss crumpled to the floor and began to sob.

"_**Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I'm scared of the truth I'm tired of the lies."**_

Later when searching desperately through the streets of Vale for their lost partner Yang confronted Weiss.

"Do you really not care? She's your girlfriend for Goddess sake are you really telling me that you don't give a shit whether we find her or not?!" Weiss took her shouts, fighting back tears. When Yang was finished with her tirade Weiss looked at her, eyes puffy and red from the tears, before responding in a quiet voice.

"I do care….I'm just terrified what she'll tell us when we do, the innocent…." She paused to choke back a sob that threatened to overtake her before continuing "The innocent don't ran Yang" with that Weiss turned on her heel and continued her search for her love.

"_**Tell me everything will be alright"**_

"Ruby and penny found her, she's okay"

Blake was safe. When Yang had said those words Weiss had almost collapsed from relief. However that meant that there was only one course of action ahead of her. Weiss and Yang hurriedly traveled across town and soon they arrived at the docks where the police Ruby, The monkey boy from Friday, and most importantly Blake stood. From a ways away Weiss was able to see that Blake's bow was removed and upon her head sat a pair of Cat ears and the sight caused Weiss's resolve to cement.

Ignoring Ruby and the boy Weiss walked right up to Blake and came to a halt in front of her. Blake stared at her, here amber eyes filled remorse as she quickly tried to explain herself.

"Weiss I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang, Back when I wa-"

Blake was halted by Weiss's hand striking across her cheek, causing a resounding _Smack _to echo across the docks. Blake stood her cheek stinging from the slap, eyes downcast, as she awaited the yelling, hatred , and rejection that she was sure was coming next.

"That was for making me worried sick about you. Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you? 12 hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this and in that twelve hours I've decided that I don't care."

Blake was startled by this and she rose her eyes to meet Weiss's which she noticed were brimming with barely contained tears, this site caused Blake's heart to break as she replied. "y-you don't care?"

"you said you're not one of them anymore right?"

Blake shook her head eager to prove herself to Weiss.

"no I haven't been since I was younger"

"Abu-buh-buh-buh" Weiss said cutting her off as she took a step closer to the Faunus girl before continuing.

"I don't want to hear it , I just want to know that next time something this big comes up youll come to your teammates, _to me, _and not someone else okay?"

Blake felt relief wash over her as she nodded vigorously as she answered in the affirmative.

Weiss nodded and instead saying anything else the ice princess closed the gap between them and kissed the Faunus girl with all the passion and love she could muster.

_ The two girls would go on to live their lives together, there would be more fights, more tears, and more unpleasant moments but for every bad moment there was ten good and happy moments, filled with laughter and love, to come with it. Perhaps the most important thing to remember was that until the end of their days Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna lived and loved together. _

_Being Deeply Loved by someone gives you strength, _

_While loving someone deeply gives you courage._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick drabble about our favorite Faunus and our favorite princess ^_^ hope you all enjoyed it sorry if it isn't the best, I sort of wrote it all in one go when taking a break from working on My Final Judgment day(Which should be out by Monday) . Well please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! Goodnight and Blessed be! **_

_**(Also I don't own the song "Lie to Me" by the 12 stones ) **_

_**~Crystal**_


End file.
